Nathan Anderson
|birthplace = Duluth, Minnesota, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Namon Sergeant N. Kemper |image2 = Namon.jpg |caption2 = ... as Namon }} Nathan Anderson is an actor who guest-starred as Namon in the fourth season episode . He filmed his scenes on Wednesday , Friday , Monday , and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16 and on location at the Warner Bros. backlot. His costume from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. In 2003, Anderson portrayed MACO Sergeant N. Kemper in the two third season episodes and . His EV undersuit from "Anomaly" was also sold off on eBay. Born in Duluth, Minnesota, Anderson attended the St. Olaf College in Northfield, Minnesota, where he graduated with a BA in Theatre in 1992. He also attended the Azsta Theatre Academy in Warsaw, Poland, The London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts, and The Eugene O'Neill Theatre Center in Waterford, Connecticut, before starting to act on stage in Chicago, Illinois. Anderson has been married since 2008 to actress Sarah Hudson. From this second marriage he has two children. Acting 1990s Anderson has started to work on screen in the mid-1990s with supporting and guest roles in episodes of Murphy Brown (1995, with John Hostetter, Dan Sachoff, , and Michael Bailey Smith), JAG (1996, with Barry Jenner, Tim Lounibos, Jim Metzler, Tim Ryan, and Rick Pasqualone), Silk Stalkings (1996, with Charlie Brill, Brad William Henke, Christina Pickles, and Leonard Kelly-Young), and Pacific Blue (1997, with Marjean Holden). Further television appearances include episodes of Babylon 5 (1998, with Tracy Scoggins and Bill Blair and written and produced by J. Michael Straczynski), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998, with Anthony Stewart Head and Mark Metcalf), Felicity (1999, with Keri Russell, Amanda Foreman, and Cecilia Conn and created and produced by J.J. Abrams), and Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1999, with Jonathan Frakes and Franc Ross). Early film roles include the television comedy The Barefoot Executive (1995, with Willie Garson, Richard Penn, Shannon O'Hurley, and Christine Romeo), the comedy Money Talks (1997, with Paul Sorvino, David Warner, Larry Hankin, Daniel Roebuck, Robertson Dean, Buddy Joe Hooker, and Johnny Martin), the science fiction remake Godzilla (1998, with Lloyd Kino, Clyde Kusatsu, Glenn Morshower, Derek Webster, Jamison Yang, James Black, Stoney Westmoreland, and Frank Welker), the horror comedy Tequila Body Shots (1999, with Henry Darrow and Greg Poland), the comedy Bowfinger (1999, with John Prosky, John Cho, Kevin Grevioux, Patricia Tallman, and Kimble Jemison), and the short comedy Opie Gone Mad (1999, produced by Ralph Winter). 2000s Prior to his appearances in Star Trek: Enterprise, Anderson worked on episodes of Beverly Hills, 90210 (2000, with Michael Durrell and Mark Daniel Cade), Touched by an Angel (2000, with Deborah Strang), Strip Mall (2000, with Jim O'Heir and Gregory Itzin), Diagnosis Murder (2000, with Raphael Sbarge), Signs of Life (2001, with Scott Klace and Alan Dale), Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001, directed by Anson Williams), The Division (2002, with Lisa Vidal), and The West Wing (2003, with Amanda Carlin, Benjamin Brown, Eric Lemler, Timothy Davis-Reed, and Christopher Carroll). Anderson's film credits include the crime comedy Jacks or Better (2000, written and directed by Robert Sidney Mellette) for which he won the Jury Prize for Best Ensemble Acting at the RiverRun International Film Festival in 2000, the television thriller She's No Angel (2002, with Victor Talmadge), the comedy The Entrepreneurs (2003, starring and written by Kamala Lopez-Dawson), the family adventure Zenon: Z3 (2004, with Colm Meaney), the musical Ichabod! (2004, with Bob Gunton), the comedy The Least Likely Candidate (2004), the television science fiction film Alien Siege (2005), the television drama Amber Frey: Witness for the Prosecution (2005, with John Rubinstein), the horror thriller Greed (2006, with Darlena Tejeiro, Tim Sitarz, and Cassandra McCormick), the comedy Kalamazoo? (2006), the comedy The Rat Thing (2007), the television drama Girl, Positive (2007, with Paul Rae), and the action film The Acquirer (2008). In 2007, he played the recurring part of Curtis Reitzel in the short-lived daytime soap General Hospital: Night Shift, working with Rick Fitts, James Harper, Carrick O'Quinn, J. Mark Donaldson, and Carolyn Hennesy. He reprised this role in a 2008 episode of it's original, General Hospital, where he again worked with Hennesy. He also appeared in Will & Grace (2003), Joey (2004, with Dayna Devon), Without a Trace (2005, with Enrique Murciano and Michelle Horn), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2005, with Tamara Craig Thomas, Lamont Thompson, and Larry Cedar), Raines (2007, with Linda Park, Geoffrey Blake, Richard Cox, Stephen Lee, David Jean Thomas, and Christopher Goodman), Mad Men (2007, with Dey Young, Rick Scarry, and Arne Starr), Bones (2007, with Scott Barry), Shark (2007, with Jeri Ryan, Scottie Thompson, and Michael Buchman Silver), and CSI: NY (2009, with Robert Joy). 2010s Anderson guest-starred in episodes of Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011, with Lukas Behnken, Amanda Foreman, and Mirron E. Willis), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011, with Wallace Langham and Clay Wilcox), Happily Divorced (2012), Bent (2012, with Pasha D. Lychnikoff), Big Time Rush (2012, with Jake Huang), Victorious (2013, with Shawn Crowder), Growing Up Fisher (2014), and The Young and the Restless (2014). He also worked on the drama The Price of Happiness (2011), the drama From the Head (2011, with Adam Harrington), the comedy Getting Back to Zero (2013), and the short romance Pacific Standard (2014). More recent television guest roles are in episodes of Castle (2014, with Penny Johnson Jerald) and Code Black (2016, with Robert Curtis Brown and Kate McNeil). Editing Besides acting, Anderson has worked as film editor, staring in the 2000s. In 2005, he founded the production company Shotgun Digital on which he has been working as CEO and Film Editor with his team Amy Castle and Kevin Burke, located in West Hollywood, California. Among his editing works are the short projects God Save the Queen (2004), Fred's Not Dead (2007), Shadow Play (2007), Finding Eno (2007), Laredo (2009), Turning It Over (2010), and White Mule (2012), the drama Scorpio Men on Prozac (2010, with Erin Cummings), the television series Let's Talk About Love (2012) and Jon Vs. College (2013), and the talk show Reluctantly Healthy (2012-2014). More recent projects include the short crime drama Paddy's in the Boot (2015), the short drama Yama (2015), the television drama Dirty Dead Con Men (2016, with Claudia Christian), the talk show In Bed with Tammin (2016), the short western Tombstone Trouble (2016), and the short drama Drop-Off (2016). External links * * * Nathan Anderson at DemoReel.com * ShotgunDigital.com – official company site es:Nathan Anderson nl:Nathan Anderson Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers